


Feather Light

by daiyu_amaya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coldwaveweek2016, Gen, M/M, Other, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coldwaveweek2016</p><p>Tumblr Prompts for ColdWave!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt for today: In Captivity
> 
> So the prompt inspired me in the wrong ways lol, I suppose the prompt was for both of them to be stuck somewhere behind bars or something-but this decided it wanted to be born lol 
> 
> I was actually inspired more by the prompt for Saturday more lol But this is just a bit of Angst to start the week off :D
> 
> Also sorry its super short at just 232 words
> 
> [Season One, Episode 6] Just from Micks pov :)

"You'd rather save the world then be my partner." I could say that I saw this coming, Len turning on me like this. But, that would be a lie. I should have realized that Len was changing and had been since he'd killed his father.

Whatever the Flash said to him really affected him, and damn it I didn't want us to end. We'd been partners for years, there was no one else like Len and I just didn't want to work with anyone else. But, damn it I didn't want to be a sardine in a damned package.

All I wanted was my partner back, this man wasn't him, this man was someone who wanted redemption, something men like us shouldn't bother looking for because it would always be out of reach. He lowered the barrier with his whole spiel and fuck he was bullshitting so hard right now.

Walking away from him was always hard, but he was a manipulative bastard that was for sure. I wasn't kidding, if he hurt me like that again I was going to burn him because he'd already started to burn the bridge we'd built over years.

And this whole mess could have been avoided if I had just listened to my instincts, they had been screaming that something was different about Len, something wrong. Guess he got the last laugh in the end.


	2. Domestic Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prompt for today: Domestic Life

Naturally Lisa had to laugh at us, it wasn't like she was off doing anything of interest right now. So of course, Lisa decides to bother us. "Mick, you're wearing his apron." The one she got me, the one that Mick wore to irritate the living hell out of me.

I still have no idea where the hell Lisa had found the damned thing, maybe Cisco had helped her because that just seemed like something the man would do. Indirect attack. "Aw, come on Lenny it's not that bad!"

It was horrible and tiny on Mick. Fact was a lot of things were tiny compared to Mick and Frozen looked just ridiculous on him. "Just go away." Lisa laughed and Mick grinned, what had my life come to? My sister making fun of my and my partner helping her?

Mick busied himself with the stove as I snarled at Lisa, she held her hands up-and shit. I just wanted her to leave it the hell alone. "Okay, okay-I'll leave you two love birds alone." And in a stage whisper Lisa said; "And Mick bugger him really good so he can't be a sour puss."

Before I could yell at her to mind her own business she was off like a rocket. "She loves to mess with you and you let her get under your skin." He loved to mess with me too. "Sure, and she's also full of rainbows and sunshine."

Mick snorted at the comment, his eyes bright with laughter and fuck him too if he was going to start on me now. "She had great advice, though." Sure, if I was in the mood and if she hadn't suggested I get fucked in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt: Earth 2

There was a certain amount of amusement when one was the mayor of a city, the joy of helping others and the irritation of paperwork. Of course now that the city was under attack by a vicious version of the flash, Zoom. It was more like an unending nightmare, one that he couldn't escape.

And one that would leave him scarred for the rest of his life. Zoom had taken something precious to him, and most would assume that Lisa was the light of his life, and she certainly held a spot in his 'cold' heart. When would others realise he wasn't nearly as cold as they thought he was?

After all, he was a man in love and Zoom of all people had realised it. Zoom had taken his lover, friend, confidant, husband from him. Mick was dead because Zoom had found out about them. Not many people knew that he and Mick had married long before they had come to his hometown.

Long before he became mayor. Now the city was burning, and Mick wouldn't ever put out another fire...The public thought Zoom killed the Fire chief because he was such an important part of the city.

Not because they were married and Zoom had wanted to prove a point to him. Without his guiding light, what would he do? What could he do against a monster like Zoom? He had to find an answer and soon, because soon Zoom might come for him and when that day came he wanted to be ready for it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny enough I'm actually writing these the day of lol I'd hope to do them all! I don't, however, give myself time to think it out lol T_T :D Hopefully, I do better on the days I like the prompts!


	4. WildCard

**The Prompt for Today: Wild Card**

The office building seemed normal enough. I shrugged off the feeling of dread as I entered the doors. There’s no receptionist. Simply two doors. One is green, the other gold. I wasn't sure why I was here when had I come here?

"You have a choice." I blinked and suddenly there was a woman sitting at the Receptionist's desk. She had bright red hair and pale skin, a dark grey suit jacket over a cream blouse covering her upper body.

"A choice?" She nodded. "The door on the right will lead you back and the one on the left will take you back to an important decision in your life." But, why? "What decision?" The woman sighed; "You found your husband when you were fourteen, what would your life be like if you hadn't continued to know him?"

Not know Mick? Why would I do that? "And if I go back?" She smiled sadly; "Then you'll be able to say goodbye to him, but you will die." Die. But, without Mick in my life...I would rather die then never know Mick.

I never really told him how much he really meant to me, I'd told him twice... That was fine with him, that was just the way we were. We didn't broadcast that about ourselves, hardly anyone even knew we were married.

I walked to the door on the right, its beautiful golden color mocked me. I was going to die but it was worth knowing Mick. It was worth seeing him once last time. "Goodbye, Mr. Snart." I opened the door and stepped through, my eyes stung. "Len, Jesus Christ Len just open your eyes." Mick, I'd never heard him sound like that before.

"Mick." Blood coated my throat, what happened? "Flash you better get him to a fucking hospital and if he dies it's on you!"


	5. Monster/magic/meta

**The Prompt for Today: Monster/magic/meta**

To get the story straight, Hartley, I think, has become some strange lizard chicken creature, because those were his glasses on the thing, just the worst of luck with that guy even on a good day.

My sister Lisa is claiming she married the futon that's covered in yogurt, my husband on the chandelier with a dog, where the dog came from no idea. Mick normally didn't like dogs or was that the other way around? and me-I had just walked through the door after getting groceries, because normally it would be me and Mick, sometimes Lisa.

"What the hell?" Sadly that was all my brain could come up with, because this was not the way I'd left everyone. Someone chuckled, not a voice I recognized and a woman wearing green strolled among my Rouges. Amusement coloring her face, who was she and what had she done to everyone?

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to them?" I whipped out my cold gun, because she'd obviously over-powered my rouges. "My name is Amora, but most call me The Enchantress." And that meant very little to me, other then it could be possible that her name was more of a truth rather than just a cute nickname.

"And why did you attack my team?" She laughed, "Attack? I merely was showing off." That didn't answer anything. "Change them back." A gust of wind caused the Enchantress to flinch, a wall of translucent power wrapping around her-but too slow to stop the wind from knocking her into a wall.

"I see you've bitten off more than you can chew." Flash. Okay, this was getting to be too much even for me. "Well, all I see is you Flash and I doubt you could take me alone." Flash grinned; "I'm not alone." And a man with bright yellow long hair and beard walked calmly into the room, he was wearing some sort of armor and held a hammer in one hand.

"Amora, stop playing in Midgard and come home." So he knew her, how did Barry know this guy or 'Amora' for that matter? "And what if I don't want to?" Light sparked like lightning off of the man's Hammer. "Thor, not here." Barry said, 'Thor' nodded; "Come home or I will ignore you for the rest of your life and allow my brother to pester you as much as he'd like." Amora grimaced;

"Alright fine, I've had my fill anyway." She snapped her fingers and my team and safe house went back to normal. Before Barry, her, and Thor disappeared in a flash. "Was I a lizard?" Hartley asked slightly confused, yeah. I really didn't know how to explain any of that. 


End file.
